creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cat and Mouse Game
'Cat and Mouse Game' by Psychopasta The Cat and Mouse Game is a game for children, where you ask for two volunteers to play the cat and the mouse. But, it used to be an old Pagan ritual, used mainly to interact with evil spirits. While it was mainly used as a scare tactic to play with otherworldly demons and devils, there is still a very existent chance of death to those who play the Cat and Mouse Game. There is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT PLAY THE CAT AND MOUSE GAME. However, for those few thrill seekers searching for a rush, or for those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk... Instructions PREREQUISITES: It must be exactly 13:00 AM when you begin performing the ritual. Otherwise, it will not work. MATERIALS: You will need a candle, two pieces of paper, a writing implement, matches or a lighter, at least one drop of you and you're partner's own blood, and at least enough volunteers to form a circle. They will need their own of the aforementioned materials and they will have to perform the steps below accordingly. STEP 1: Draw a cat on one piece of paper, and a mouse on the other. It doesn't have to be perfect, you just need to get it done and over with. STEP 2: Write you and you're partners full names (first, middle, and last) on the pieces of paper. Place you're name on the piece of paper under the drawing of either a cat or mouse, and you're partner will do the same with the other. Put at least one drop of blood on the papers. Allow it to soak into the papers. STEP 3: Turn off all of the lights in the place you are doing this. Now, take out the candle and light it. Place it next to the two blood-soaked papers, where it could be in the middle. STEP 4: Have you're friends form the circle. The hour must be 13:00 AM upon doing so. Then, blow out the candles, and if you are the mouse, you must enter the circle. But, if you're the cat, you must stay out of the circle at all times. You're friends have to hold hands, and begin repeating these words over 30 times, above a whisper: Cat Chase Mouse! You're friends have just allowed the "Catman" to enter you're friend, and hunt you down. STEP 5 Survive without being caught. This is where the game begins. You must now run around outside (or inside) your house. Your goal is to avoid the Catman at all costs, until 5:00 AM. Should you feel like you're being watched, that means the Catman is near you. You must hide till he is gone. If you are not successful in doing this, you must immediately run back in the circle. If you are unsuccessful, the Catman will catch you, and rip out and eat your flesh and organs one by one. You will feel it, but you will be unable to react. If you are successful in running back in the circle of you're closet friends, you must remain in there until 5:00 AM. If you are successful in hiding, you may proceed with the game. You must continue the game till 5:00 AM, without being attacked by the Catman, or being trapped inside the circle, to win the Cat and Mouse Game. The Catman will leave your friend's body at 5:00 AM, and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. ADDITION: Indications that you are near the Catman will include hearing very soft whispering coming from an indiscernible source, and seeing you're partner through the darkness. If you experience any of these, it is advised that you leave the area to avoid the Catman. DO NOT turn any of the lights on during the Cat and Mouse Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Cat and Mouse Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Cat and Mouse Game. DO NOT attempt to use another person's blood on you and you're partner's name. AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Catman in ANY WAY. Good luck, you are going to need it. Category:Ritual Category:Original Category:Psychopasta Category:Paranormal